


Junstin: More Than Just Your Body

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BgA, Boys Generally Asian - Fandom, nigahiga
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, So yeah, Stress, Suggestiveness, but i love car ride so much so i wrote a bit for it, but its the premise to this one, i just didnt want to write my own smut, idk - Freeform, its a little continuation i wrote to the car ride story i love so much, its just mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Justin doesn't just want Jun's body, he wants the whole package.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veryanonymoususer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryanonymoususer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Car Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521144) by [veryanonymoususer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryanonymoususer/pseuds/veryanonymoususer). 



> So, I've written three Junstins in the past 24 hours. Do I have an obsession? Probably. But they're too good of characters to not write.  
> Also, the fic that is technically the premise to this one is called Car Ride by quail_8. I just had to, it's so good. xoxo

Justin couldn’t quite pinpoint when it happened, but him and Jun now had a...complicated relationship. Well, not complicated. More like different. It wasn’t set, really, everything was inherently arbitrary and it wasn’t the most important thing in their lives.  
So they had casual sex every now and then. That wasn’t complicated, at least, not in its base form. The only complicated part was finding time for it, really. No connection, just pure sex, no strong feelings, other than some pet names and some close encounters in public.  
He’d have to say that it might’ve started back after...that day. The truck ride, the lap-sitting. The club, the bathroom...  
It had to have started then, he decided. Because after that, they just couldn’t seem to relieve stress or emotion or urge any other way. Though Jun had it easy, he had plenty of angry violin sessions, Justin had a harder time getting rid of negative things.  
“Jun, c’mere,” Justin said, watching Jun play his violin frustratedly from the doorway.  
“Why?” he asked, lowering the instrument and looking back. Justin simply nodded towards the hallway and walked off, leaving Jun to follow him and question what exactly was going on.  
“In here,” Justin said, going towards the storage.  
“Where is everyone?” Jun asked, looking around as Justin went to close the door.  
“Out.” A simple answer. “By the way, what’s got you so frustrated?” Jun shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I just kind of feel...weirdly stressed.” Justin turned back to Jun and grabbed his chin.  
“I think I’ve got something to get rid of the stress,” he said, then smirked, “maknae.” Jun widened his eyes at the term.  
“You...mean...,” he started to say, but didn’t finish the sentence when Justin proceeded to kiss him, falling on top of him in a mixture of clothes and blankets. “Justin, I-I don’t think...”  
“But you liked it so much before, maknae,” Justin said breathily. God, that nickname. It would have to be the end of Jun for good some day.  
“O-Okay,” Jun ended up saying, deciding it probably would solve his stress. Besides, Justin was...very good.  
And so it continued on from then. If Jun was stressed or upset, Justin would agree, and when Justin was irritated or angry, Jun would agree.  
It wasn’t until it hit Justin that he could probably take it further if he wanted to.  
“Justin, hand me the remote,” Phil said as he adjusted on the couch. Justin, eyes trained on his phone, tossed the remote in Phil’s direction. Inevitably, his aim was off and the remote hit David in the head, who was sitting directly to Phil’s left.  
“Ow!” David said, rubbing where the plastic hit. “Justin, you threw the remote at me.” Justin looked up from his phone, and caught something he wouldn’t normally take note of.  
There, Phil was checking David’s head for any blood or marks, and when he found none, David settled underneath Phil’s arm and sighed, turning on the television and relaxing.  
What hit Justin wasn’t the remote, but the fact that Phil and David weren’t even dating, and yet they were as close as ever. He and Jun had sex a lot, but never before had they...cuddled, or sat together to watch a movie, or held hands all the time. Shouldn’t having sex with someone be even some kind of justification for that?  
Justin called Jun, ‘maknae,’ as a nickname, and the closest they got to close contact was an ass grab, and usually that was just a sign to go have sex.  
As all this ran through Justin’s head, Jun entered the room and sat next to Justin on the loveseat, as it was conveniently named. And Justin decided to give a little test.  
“What’re we watching?” Jun asked. David and Phil gave a hum of indifference, so Jun looked at Justin. “What’s this?”  
“I don’t know,” Justin said, now nervous as he adjusted in his seat uncomfortably. “Some action movie, I guess.” Jun hummed and turned his attention to the screen, leaving Justin to devise a plan.  
Firstly, he reached his hand over to Jun’s stoic one and laid his on top. Jun moved his hand out of the way, thinking it was an accident. So, Justin started to move closer and closer to Jun until their legs were touching, which took a few minutes to do.  
“You okay?” Jun asked. “You’re...fidgeting.”  
“Mm-hm,” Justin replied, nodding. Jun looked over at David and Phil for a moment before he leaned over to Justin’s ear.  
“We’ll go when the movie’s over, okay?” he whispered. Justin closed his eyes in defeat when he realised what he’d implied. Jun saw nothing more than a stress-reliever, and it wasn’t as heartbreaking as it was irritating. How could he not see what Justin was trying to do?  
Justin flung an arm around Jun’s shoulders, seeing if that got his desire across. It only meant urgency to Jun.  
“Okay, okay,” Jun said quietly with a mischievous grin, sitting up. As Phil and David were immersed in the movie, they didn’t notice Jun and Justin leave the room. “My room’ll work,” Jun said, leading them towards where Jun’s room in the back was, far away from the living room.  
“Jun-” Justin started to say as they entered the room, but was interrupted when Jun flung the bedroom door closed and leaned in to kiss Justin quickly.  
“Don’t you mean Jeungri?” Jun said with a grin, kissing Justin over and over again with small steps backwards to his bed, which was neatly made, though it seemed it wouldn’t be for long. “Or maybe I should call you...hyung...” Jun made quick work to pulling Justin down onto the bed with him, being on the bottom as he usually was.  
“Jun, I...,” Justin tried to say through the kissing and the touching. “I got to...tell you...something...”  
“Yeah, well, I think it can wait...” Jun grinned more as his hands wavered underneath Justin’s t-shirt. “I’m kind of...glad you wanted to, ‘cause...I was feeling...kind of...stressed earlier.”  
“Yeah?” Justin said, going back on his plan, back on his mindset that he wanted more than just Jun and his body. “I can help...with that...”  
“Oh, I know for a fact...that you can.” Justin found himself grinning while he bit Jun’s lip and tugged on it. But then the thoughts invaded and his grin faded. “What?”  
“Wait, wait, hold on...,” Justin started saying, blinking a couple times before pushing himself off of Jun. “I can’t... I can’t do this right now.” Jun watched Justin as he stood from the bed.  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Jun said, standing and turning Justin back around, holding him in place with two fingers in the waistband of Justin’s underwear. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just...can’t do this right now.” Jun looked at him, then gave a giggle.  
“C’mon, I’ll let you do anything you want,” Jun tried to coerce, then looked Justin in the eyes and said quietly, “J-Lite.” Justin stepped away from Jun.  
“That’s not why, you idiot,” he said, irritated. Jun furrowed his brows.  
“Okay, then why not? I thought that’s what you were trying to tell me on the couch.” Justin pinched the bridge of his nose, looking down.  
“It’s not that easy, y’know?” Justin started to explain. “I can’t just...tell you.”  
“Yes, you can.” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“I just... I was in the living room and I saw Phil and David sitting together, all...cuddly and happy, and I just thought...”  
“You thought...that we should do that?” Justin sighed his confirmation. “Justin, we’re not...dating.”  
“Yeah, and neither are Phil and David. We do more than them and we can’t even hold hands.”  
“I can’t tell if you’re saying you want to date or you just want more attention from me. At least, outside of the sex.”  
“It’s both, Jun!” Justin ended up saying loudly. “I-I mean, you really think that we could just...have sex all the time and someone wouldn’t start getting a little...interested in the other? That’s so stupid, it happens every time, but it didn’t stop us from doing it!” Jun stared at Justin for a few moments.  
“Wh-... Really?” Jun asked after the silence.  
“...Yeah.” Jun sighed and walked towards Justin, fingers back in the waistband, face close.  
“Okay.” Jun smiled and Justin looked at him.  
“Okay...what?” he asked, and Jun laughed a little.  
“Okay, we’ll start dating. If you want.” Justin simply stared at Jun, somehow not seeing just how nice his face looked, but how nice it looked when he smiled at him.  
“Really?” Justin asked, unable to rid himself of a smile. Jun nodded, and tilted Justin’s head towards his to kiss him, this time not quite in heat, but in affection.  
“Woah,” a voice came from the doorway. Both Justin and Jun looked over to see Ryan standing there, staring with an open mouth. “That...took longer than I thought.” He shrugged with a small grin. “Good for you guys.” he left them both standing there, awestricken at the fact that they had just gotten caught.  
“I guess it’s a good thing we weren’t having sex, then, right?” Jun said, and Justin laughed before he took hold of Jun’s hand.  
“Y’know, I’m not against continuing earlier...,” he said, running his fingers across Jun’s palm. Jun raised his eyebrows.  
“Whatever you want, hyung,” Jun said, leading them both back to the bed to finish what they started.


End file.
